Holes in the Sky
by NowWe'reStressedOut
Summary: SPOILER pour TDC Il ne leur a jamais dit, il ne pourra jamais le faire, comme il n'arrivera sûrement jamais à surmonter ça. Peut-être lu comme Newtmas ou non.


Disclamer : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient et je n'en tire aucun profit. J'ai essayer d'utiliser le moins possible le jargon en anglais des bloccards, mais il est fort possible que certaines m'aient échappé.

Histoire publiée sans beta, donc c'est fort possible que des fautes m'aient échappées. Je sais pas trop d'où ça sort, je crois que c'est ma manière d'assimiler sa mort, même un an après l'avoir lue, j'ai toujours autant de mal à l'accepter, dans le dénis jusqu'au bout il faut croire ^^ Je l'aime pas spécialement, j'avais juste besoin de posté un truc. Peut-être lu comme un Newtmas bromance ou romance peut importe.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Devant lui, Minho se retourna et lui lança un regard assassin. Thomas s'en rendit à peine compte, mais il cessa tout de même le tapotement de ses ongles sur le rebord de la table en bois. Aussitôt, sans même qu'il y est réfléchis, sa main se porta à sa bouche et il mordilla distraitement le bord de son ongle. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la leçon. Au départ, il avait trouvé que c'était franchement une superbe idée que de réinstauré le système de l'école au " Paradis ". Bon nombre d'entre eux n'y avaient pratiquement jamais mis les pieds et ce n'était pas en étant enfermer dans un labyrinthe pendant trois ans qu'on apprenait la trigonométrie et autres formules de mathématique compliquées qui lui avaient fait poussé un long soupire de résignation le soir précédent, alors qu'il avait eu la folle idée de s'avancer pour le lendemain.

Maintenant ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'y intéresser, personne ne lui avait encore fait aucun reproche, mais il sentait sur lui le regard pesant de leur professeur à chaque court. Il l'aimait bien pourtant, c'était une jeune immunisée qui était dans ce qu'on appelait une "prépa" (Thomas ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt d'une telle école ou la plupart des élèves finissaient par tomber dans la dépression à cause du stress) avant tout ça...

Le brun secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait qualifier pratiquement toute sa vie, tout cet enfer qu'ils avaient vécus par un simple "tout ça". Les temps changent lui souffla une voix un peu trop familière dans sa tête. Il se contenta d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tous les jours, ça l'écrasait, ça le hantait, ça le tuait à petit feu. Il était le seul à savoir, le seul à connaître la vérité et cela resterait ainsi toute sa vie, parce qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de partager son fardeau.

La désagréable impression d'être observer lui fit reprendre contacte avec la réalité. Il rencontra d'abord le regard inquiet de Minho. Il fronçait les sourcils, un plis inquiet entre les deux yeux. Thomas avait l'impression que celui-ci ne partirait jamais. Son ami ne souriait plus autant qu'au-par-avant. Le brun savait pourquoi, il ne continuerait pas plus loin son raisonnement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Minho n'était pas le seul à le regarder, à vrai dire, la classe entière c'était retournée vers lui, leur prof aussi. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire condescendant et lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir de classe si il le souhaitait, prendre un jour de repos. Elle ajouta qu'elle comprenait à quel point il s'agissait d'un jour difficile pour ceux du groupe A.

Thomas ne fit pas de commentaire, hochant simplement la tête et ramassa ses feuilles rapidement. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Il sentait grandir en lui une angoisse sourde qui lui tordait la gorge. Sans un regard pour Minho -comment faisait-il pour ne serait-ce que le regarder en face ? Après ce qu'il avait fait... - il quitta la pièce sans demander son rester. Un jour de repos... Ça serait mieux si il pouvait s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller... Il eut comme l'impression d'entendre un claquement de langue réprobateur derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il dorme plus, il n'aurait peut-être plus ses espèces de semi-hallucinations.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva en dehors du bâtiment qui avait été attribué pour le lycée que les dernières paroles de leur professeur firent tilte. Aujourd'hui. L'anniversaire de la mort de Chuck. Merde.

Thomas se senti presque encore plus mal d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'aussi important. Pourtant, la petite statuette était toujours avec lui, dans le fond d'une de ses poches, dans son sac... Il eut un sourire ironique pour lui même en se disant qu'il vivait tellement avec les fantômes de son passé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir qu'ils étaient mort.

Il se mit en route, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, leur dortoir étant hors de question, il y croiserait Brenda ou Gally et il n'avait pas besoin de deux regards condescendants en plus qui suivraient avec attention chacun de ses mouvements dans la maison/dortoir. C'était un choix de leur part, de rester ensemble le soir, ce n'était pas par manque de place, ils étaient juste incapable de rester trop longtemps désormais. Thomas savait pertinemment que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se réveiller en hurlant toutes les nuits.

Il en rêvait pourtant. Enfin, il rêvait de lui, pas de la fin, juste le milieu ou le début. Le feu de camp revenait le plus souvent, un éclat de rire, l'ambiance festive, une phrase, un accent anglais prononcer, une joie de vivre presque palpable... être dans le labyrinthe, ça lui manquait presque. Ils étaient tous en vie à ce moment là au moins... Alby, Ben, Chuck, Zart, Teresa et... Ils étaient tous avec eux, et même si ce n'était pas toujours la meilleure entente entre lui et Gally -c'était un euphémisme- il donnerait n'importe quoi pour y retourner.

Retrouver le sarcasme de Minho, le franc parler de Teresa, l'animosité de Gally, la cuisine de Frypan, l'enthousiasme de Chuck, les journées de course dans le labyrinthe et... Newt.

Thomas ne prononçait presque plus son prénom, même dans sa tête, et il avait honte d'être un tel lâche mais... Personne ne savait. Il n'avait pas oser en parler à quiconque. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Voilà où il en était rendu, à se rendre lui même malade. Il aurait du lui dire non, lui dire de venir avec eux, l'assommer, l'entraver, peu importe. Il aurait du ramener le blond. Merde, il aurait peut-être même donner son cerveau à ce stupide WKCD si il avait eu une chance de sauver le blond. Il eut l'impression de l'entendre soupirer " tu n'es qu'un idiot" derrière lui. Mais Thomas ne tourna pas la tête. Parce qu'il venait de rendre compte où il se trouvait.

Ses pas l'avaient conduit au mémorial. Faute d'avoir des corps à enterrer, chaque groupes avaient fait des espèces de stèles pour chacune des personnes qui n'avaient pas réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme remonta l'allée de stèles faites avec les moyens du bord, le coeur lourd. En premier, il y avait Rachel et les fleurs posées à côté étaient comme toujours fraîche. Il savait qu'Aris venait tous les jours. Thomas comprenait pourquoi. Il y avait d'autres membres du groupe B qu'il n'avait pas connu, d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissaient pas de nom et enfin venait les blocards, ceux du groupes A. Celle de Ben était impeccable, Minho faisait bien attention à ça. Venait ensuite Alby, puis Chuck. Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Il fixa ce qui faisait office de tombe au garçon -parce qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit garçon- quelqu'un -Frypan- avait gravé une phrase dans la pierre, en-dessous, Thomas avait voulu reproduire la statuette, il n'avait jamais peut la finir, n'ayant pas la force de le faire. Minho l'avait finit d'une traite le lendemain, il n'avait rien dit, mais on avait peut voir à quel point ça avait été dur pour lui. Venait ensuite ceux qui étaient mort dans la Terre Brûlée. Thomas trouvait ça morbide d'avoir fait dans l'ordre chronologique, comme si quelqu'un c'était amusé à faire un décompte sordide. Il se sentait toujours mal en passant devant celle de Zart. Pour lui aussi, il se repprochait sa mort, comme tous. Tout ça aurait peut être éviter...

Il ferma les paupières tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression que des éclaires blancs lui zébraient la rétine. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas quand la "tombe" suivante était celle de Teresa. Sa présence dans sa tête, ça lui manquait toujours autant, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déposséder d'une partie de lui-même... Enfin... Si seulement il n'avait perdu qu'une partie de lui-même...

Il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui n'était pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais ça, personne le savait, sauf lui. Elle avait été ajoutée plus tard, parce que longtemps Minho avait refusé d'admettre l'irréfutable. Il était parti. Il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

Finit les éclats de rire, le sarcasme, l'accent anglais, les roulements d'yeux, la boiterie... Leur second était parti. Newt ne reviendrait jamais. Thomas c'était, d'un certains côté, assuré de cela, et tous les jours, ça le rendait un peu plus malade.

Il n'y avait pas de date sur la tombe. Il n'y avait écrit que " Newt " parce qu'on avait jamais su son véritable prénom, sa date de naissance et personne ne savait lorsqu'il était mort, sauf Thomas. Thomas qui venait pour la première fois sur la tombe de son meilleur ami. Thomas qui était lâche, Thomas qui rendit les armes, se laissant tomber sur ses genoux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il était parti. C'était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du l'écouter. Bien sur que non il ne le détestait pas, il ne pensait juste pas clairement, comme il ne pensait pas clairement lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'appuyer sur la détente.

La première intuition du brun avait été de ne surtout pas faire ce que lui demandait Newt. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais, parce que c'était impensable, parce qu'il y avait un petit groupe de personnes sans qui il ne pouvait pas vivre, et Newt en faisait parti. Mais il l'avait vu, vraiment vu, ce que la maladie lui avait fait, à quel point son cerveau était attaqué et il avait eu l'impression d'entendre son coeur se briser.

La tête baissée, Thomas laissa couler les larmes contre ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé...

C'était ses premières paroles de la journée, sa voix était rauque, râpée, il avait juste envie de mourir. Il voulait qu'il revienne. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui avait mis fin à la vie du blond. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui annoncerait la nouvelle à Minho, aux autres, à tout le monde. Parce qu'ils comptaient sur lui, qu'il était un de leur leader, et qu'il les avait laissé tomber, tous, Newt inclus.

Thomas ne savait pas si il arriverait à surmonter ça un jour.


End file.
